Just a bit of empathy
by GGbanshee
Summary: What if certain someone, hidden deep in young boy, would show him a bit of empathy, and would be willing to help him with his training? Naruto with bloodline, stronger Naruto, council bashing, Naruto Sasuke (Little bit Sakura) amazing team. NarutoXharem My first story so pls Review
1. Chapter 1

During first Naruto´s 6 years, he earned something that noone ever did before. He earned empathy and respect of Kyuubi no Youko.

After last incident, when group of civilians did beat him almost to death, burned his apartment and left him to die there. Howewer, ANBU units, had mission to keep him alive, they were also supposed to protect him but there were a few that hold grudges againts him so they did let him suffer on many occasions., but then they said him eventually every time. This time was no exception. They brought him to hospital, his wounds already healing, but still unconscious.  
There could be many reasons for his unconsciousness, he was exhausted, he was badly hurt, he suffered another mental trauma, but the truth reason was, that there was certain someone hidden deep in him, someone that saw every single terror he went throught during whole life. Someone who never cared about anyone but his creator, but had enough of watching.

"Where am I?" Asked young child, in front of great steel bars.

"This is your mind, kit. Your mind and my prison." Deep voice, from behind the cage was heard.  
"Prison? Who are you? And why are you closed?" Asked young boy again.

"Me? I am the worst nightmare of many and possible ally of yours." Boomed the voice again, as scary wide grin and vicious red eyes appeared in the dark. "I am almighty Kyuubi no Youko, nine-tailed fox demon, Lord of the demons!" He continued as he went closer to steel bars and showed himself in all his greatness.

"Hah, nightmare you said? I think you actually look cute." Said the boy, as Kyuubis eyes grew wider and his grin dissapeared completely. "Look, with all respect, I mean yeah you are ENORMOUS, but that´s all i guess."

"Hm, you really are something else kit, the strongest of your kinf were many times trembling just after hearing my name, yet you call me "cute"." Stated Kyuubi, with now closed eyes and shaking head. But after a while his eyes opened and his grin appeared again. "Anyway kit, I am here to offer you something I never did to anyone. I will grant you acces to my power from time to time, so you can scare those that hurt you and you can have your vengeance. Kill them, torture them, make them pay… I honestly do not care. So whot do ya say kit?"  
"Kill, torture? No! I do not want any of that. No, I will train hard, I will become Hokage, like Jiji, and then I will have their respect! And I will be the greatest shinobi of all the time Dattebayo!" Yelled the boy, on enormous fox, with strong will in his ocean like blue eyes.

"You are interesting kit, I mean for human. Ok, what about other deal. I was here for thousands of years kit, and I saw and fought many of your bests. I have knowledge you can use. I mean it is the least I can do for you. So listen, this is one time offer. Tommorow you will pack your stuff, you will leave this village behind, do what I say, and I will teach you all I can, and when you will be ready, you can do whatever you like, what do ya say kit?"  
Hmm, and where is the catch, I mean what do you want from me for your help?" Others could think that Naruto is and will be dumb, but he was genius in his own way. He was not book smart but he was smart anyway.

"Let´s just say, I owe it to you kit. Do not ask me what for, that is the coversation for later. Maybe. So what do ya say kit? We have a deal?"

"Believe it, dattebayo!"

Next day

Sarutobi Hiruzen, The 3rd fire shadow of village hidden in leafs, was sitting in his office, when ANBU with dog mask appeared in his office, telling him that Naruto is nowhere to be found.  
Hokage immediately used sunshin to hospital room where Naruto was supposed to be but found just empty bed, then he shunshined into his apartment which was partly burned, which looked empty. Naruto did not have lot of things, not yet anyway but even that little bit he had were now gone. Then he saw a letter on messy bed.

"Jiji, I did not want to leave village without goodbye, but I am sure you would not let me leave. Do not think of it as I abondoned the village, I just went to train with my new sensei somewhere else. I cannot tell you more right now, but be sure I will come back, and I will be much stronger. I am going to take that hat of yours sometime, that is a promise Jiji. So do not worry and please do not send anyone to find me. Please just trust me on that one Jiji.

P.S. Take care of my hat!

Your Naruto, the future Hokage."

All that left to hokage that day were tears as he lost his unofficial grandson.

"I am sorry Naruto I could not hel you more, I hope you will find what you are looking for. The least I can do for you now, is to fullfill your wish and let you be for time being, just please. Come back after you will do so." Muttered old Hokage, and left Narutos room. This village just lost so much, and will not get it back until he is back.

6 years later

Izumo and Kotetsu were just in middle of their gate guard duty when about 5 foot tall was entering the village. He had black trench coat about knee long, unzipped with hood on his head, black shinobi sandals, with sort of black anbu pants. Hands in the pockets. No village signature anywhere visible.

"Hey you, stop right there, who are you and what is your business in our village. Identify yourself." Shouted Izumo from behind the desk, jumped over the desk and ran to foreigner along with Kotetsu with kunais in hands.

"Jeez, guys, chill our ttebayo! Do you not recognize me?" Unknown man in hoodie slowly reaching for hoodie and pulling it down, as he slowly uncovered wild spiky blond hair, looked up, revealing blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks with well known grin of his. Now when he was closer, they could guess he is around 5,3 feet tall, and even throught trench coat they could see some muscles on his arms. On the back of Trench coat there was red kanji for "Demon of fire".  
"Naruto? I thought you died brat. You should go see Hokage now, but you have to go there with ANBU. You knoe, we have to be carefull." Now Kotetsu was one to speak, and only responsi he got was nod and pulling his hoodie back. Suddenly ANBU appeared and wordeslly left with Naruto few steps in front of him.  
"Oh, and guys, please tell noone I am back will ya? Thanks."

In Hokage office.

Someone knocked on the door in the middle of long sunny, shitload of paperwork day.

"Hokage-sama, this is the man we told you about. All due respect but I think we should take him to interrogations first, you should not enfanger yourself for random visitors. I mean we found no symbol of allegiance to any of villages but he was fully armed with katana on his back, he might want to kill you." Reported ANBU kneeling in front of Hokage as massive wawe of Killing intent (from now on just KI) hit him, immediatelly reaching for weapon.

"I would never hurt Konoha´s citizen, especially no my Jiji.!" Said the voice which was young, but also felt dangerous as hell.

"Naruto, is that really you?" Said Sarutobi as his pipe dropped from his mouth. Narutos response was just showing his face with well known grin on it. Sarutobi immediatlly launched himself on Naruto, hugging him, tears in old eyes. "DISMISSED! NOW!" Yelled Sarutobi as ANBU shunshined from office.

"Glad to see you too Jiji but you are crushing me!" Said Naruto under his breath. Sarutobi might be old but he still was one strong man. As he realized what he is doing he let Naruto go.

"You have a lot of explaining Naruto. First of all what the hell was that KI, even I was a bit scared by it." Admitted Hokage, as he sat on his chair motioning to sit hit on chair on other side of table for Naruto. Naruto calmly walked to chair and took his seat.

"Little trick of my sensei, I am kind of using his aura when I do that." Said Naruto grinning from ear to ear scratching back of his head."

"Well ok, step by step. Who was your sensei that you are talking about, where did you train and what are your plans now. Just so you know, I am not letting you go away again, definitelly not now." Said Hiruzen and Naruto could feel that now it is time to get serious.

"First of all I want to ask you to keep it top class secret which means that even ANBU in corners cannot know it." Naruto said, Hiruzens eyes narrowed as he did not expect Naruto to feel their presence but nodded and for shadow like figures left the room. So where did I stop? Oh, I know. My sensei was noone else then Kyuubi himself. as for his reasons to train me, I don´t know myself. We were in some other dimension where he trained me, and hell I must tell you it was torture sometimes, but well it was worthy. And as for my plans, do not worry I do not think about leaving right now, I was more like thinking about staying in village becoming a shinobi of Hidden Leaf´s. Maybe you can sign me to academy for the soonest genin test? Would that be possible?" Asked Naruto with wide opened eyes looking straight on Hiruzen.

"Yeah, I think I can manage. So I guess, welcome home Naruto Uzumaki. Just so you know, your apartment is not yours anymore but you stay at mine estate for time being and then we will see. Yeah and the closest genin test in academy will be in three days from now, so prepere yourself."

"Do not worry Jiji, I am more then prepered thanks to that sadist." Said Naruto, which made someone inside of him grin with eyes closed, looking like he is just dreaming some nice dream.

In academy

"So today, we have our exam, all of you worked hard to get there and I just hope that all of you will pass today." Said Iruka to class almost full of students. Second after that ANBU appeared in room with boy about their age in black trench coat, but with hoodie down this time revealing blond hairs, blue eyes and whisker marks to whole classroom. Boys did not care much, Few of them like apparently young Inuzuka boy muttered "cool" when they saw sword on his back in nice sheat and everything. Girls howewer were interested more in new boy. He just came and looked coolest, or atleast almost as cool as Sasuke Uchiha.  
Anbu handed a letter to Iruka who took it, and did read it in a while and spoke again.  
It appears we have one more candidate to become a genin, I know you might think it is unfair but apparently he was training and learning somewhere else. So welcome Uzumaki Naruto." After that Anbu left and Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke, and wanted to bump his fist with him but Sasuke jest "hmped" him away. "Okey so lets begin, first knowledge test." Iruka gave everyone sheat of paper with questions on it, gave them one hour limit to fullfill it and then took them back, controled them and said. "Bla, bla, bla . . . Sakura Haruno, 100%, bla, . . .Sasuke Uchiha 95% . . . Naruto Uzumaki 95%. Good job everybody! Congratulation you all passed, now…" Iruka was cut off by Naruto who raised his hand, and after Iruka showing on him to speak he asked.

"Why do I have 95%"  
"Well becouse one of your answers were wrong, I can even tell you which one was it, wait a bit. (Searching for the Naruto´s test) There you are. Let´s see. Oh, on question number 17., how fight between Yondaime and Kyuubi ended, you anwered "Defeat for Konoha" which is wrong, that night Konoha defeated Kyuubi no Youko." Said Iruka and everyone laughed except Sasuke who had smirk on face and Naruto who immediately reacted.

"That is not truth, or atleast noone should call it "victory", I mean that night many people were killed along with Yondaime hokage and his wife and Kyuubi was just sealed to newborn child, therefore he still lives. Konoha survived but was one with casualties." Naruto said and everyone stopped laughing, Iruka had thinking pose and then he said.

"You know, you are right. I will guys let you points who answered as I did, because it was my fault but Naruto is right on that. It was not victory, it was horrible night indeed. So, Naruto you have 100%." Said Iruka with smile on his face. No there was no laughing, even smirk from Sasuke´s face dissappeared. "So, let´s move on to ninjutsu, each one of you will come down and make transformation jutsu, substitution jutsu and shadow clone jutsu. Let´s begin, Aburame Shino, come down here."

After few minutes Sasuke was called down, he transformed to Iruka perfectly, then made substitution and at last he made 3 clones. Everyone applaused.

"Allright, as expected, Sasuke 30 from 30 points, congratulation. Now Uzumaki Naruto."

"Show what you got, smartass." Sasuke said as he went around Naruto with smirk on face.  
"Bet on it, ttebayo!" Naruto answered and made transformation jutsu to 3rd Hokage, even with pipe in mouth. Then he made perfect substitution with pen and then made cross hand sign and created 30 clones around whole classroom, one picking the pen handing it to Iruka, proving the fact that they were not standart clones. Then he released it.

"Wow, Kage bunshins in your age, impressive, also 30 from 30 congratulation" Said Iruka with smirk on his face, Naruto now had attention of everyone in classroom, even Sasuke´s. "Well, let´s move on last, taijutsu part so we can call it a day, meet me outside in 5 min." Everybody started moving slowly outside.

"Ok, here we are, first part will be throwing weapons on target then simple spars. Shino come here." And so it went, Sasuke did hit every target perfectly in the middle and Naruto did hit just 4 out of 10 perfectly and others really close.

"Ha dobe, you are just nerd, you should learn you place." Said Sasuke victoriously.

"I am more like close range fighter teme, I hope I will get you in taijutsu session so I can show you exactly my place." Said Naruto and leaked a little bit of KI which made Sasuke experience fear second time in his life, not that big as first time, not even close but he felt it.


	2. Chapter 2

In taijutsu Sasuke was supposed to fight Shikamaru, but then he asked to fight Naruto, Iruka did not want to let him choose his opponent but Naruto agreed, so Iruka did let it pass.

The two standed facing each other, few meters from each other.  
"You stand no chance, dobe. Will take that arrogance from your face in a while do not worry." Sasuce proclaimed and put himself into fighting stance as some girls cheered.

"Yeah, the right one is talking." Answered Naruto, which made lot of boys smirk, even some girls.  
Sasuke then attacked Naruto with his fist going for straight hit to Naruto´s face, but Naruto parried it with his left hand, with his right he grabbed Sasukes shirt pulled him closer and hit him hard with knee into stomach, then pulled him more, letting him fall behind him.  
"There you go, strong words, weak attacks?" Asked Naruto mocking Sasuke who grabed some dust from ground, threw it to Naruto´s eyes and punching him in the face, stepping back with smirk on his face again. Naruto´s vision then cleared and he felt a little bruise appearng on his cheek. Then he spit a bit of blood.

"Ok, boy, you wanna play dirty? I want toy around with ya, tebbayo!" Said Naruto whiping a bit of blood with back of his hand, pulling his trench coat off, throwing it to the side on grass. Girls got a little bit of red color in their cheeks as they saw Naruto just standing there In black shinobi sandals, matching shinobi ANBU-style pants with lot of holsters and weapon bag on his lef tight in sleeveless black shirt with red Uzumaki symbol on the back. He had bandages around his wrists, tightened with black leather stripes gong all the way to hans which were in black gloves, without fingertips. Then Naruto attacked Sasuke, he was fast they had problem watch all his moves, except of Iruka which was used to that speed but was still surprised that just soon to be genin could have that speed already.  
Naruto get closer to Sasuke and aimed for high kick to head which Sasuked covered with arms, but found out for it to be just a bait because then Naruto spun around, ducked and tripped the Sasuke, hitting ground hard.  
"Stand up, teme!" Said Naruto, which Sasuke did and attacked Naruto almost the same way like before but this time Naruto just dodged, grabbed Sasukes shirt with both hands, hit him with knee on the same place but then he just shaked him a bit so Sasuke stood narrow again, and headbutted him rim in the nose, catching his head with both hands and again hitting with right knee but this time right to nose, which was no broken for sure, letting Sasukes shirt, which made him stumble back holding his nose with one eye closed in pain and other opened just to see Naruto spin around and kick him right to his torso sending him flying right to the closest tree with heavy tud. Sasuke just fell to the ground, face first panting heavily.

"That´s it, winner Naruto Uzumaki. Ok guys, tommorow you will see if you passed the exam or not, and how well did you do. Until then, you are free. Oh, and if you will find your name on table tommorow, come and I will give you your headband.

Then everyone left the academy, Sasuke was being carried by members of his fanclub, Naruto just pit his trench coat on him and left, hand in pocket whistling some melody. Soon, three boys joined him. One had little dog, teeth like fangs and red markings, other had pack of chips, was little bit fat and third had hairs looking like pineaplle.

"Hey wait man! Listen, that was so COOL when you did shut this Uchiha´s mouth full of that ´I am more then you" shit. That was incredible by the way my name is Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka and the boy here is Akamaru, my partner." Said the dogboy and his dog just barked as if he agreed to everything he said.  
"Oh nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and well yeah, he acted like jerk. And you guys are?" Asked Naruto looking on the other side from Kiba.  
"Oh, my name is Shikamaru Nara, and the guy next to me eatinch chips is Chouji Akimichi. And to that Sasuke´s beatdown, it finally happened. I mean you would not believe hot troublesome it is to be in class with him for years, day by day." Said Shikamaru, having his hands behind hiss head walking slowly on the right of Naruto, and Chouji just "uhm-ed" while he was still eating chips.

"So you guys wanna hang out? I am on my way to Ichirakus, wanna join?" Asked Naruto still walking with hands in pocket.

"Yeah sure, why not, I mean I can watch clouds later." Answered Shikamaru, with "yeah" from Kiba and needless to say Chouji´s smile and nodding head crazily in agreement was a ´yes´ answer as well.

When they arriwed to Ichirakus, they sat down behind the bar when older chef came out of kitchen.

"Hello Teuchi-ojiisan, long time no see, can you give me and my friends some ramen please?"

"Naruto? Is that you, we were worried sick for you. Of course I will make you some ramen, and today it is on the house, even for your friends, but Chouji just first 3 bowls." Said the chef with smile as he was turning back to kitchen, young and pretty much attractive woman ran from kitchen with surprised look in her eyes.

"Oh finally, you came back, I knew you would not just leave and say nothing to us, but do not EVER do. That. AGAIN." Said the girl after she came from behind the bar and hugged Naruto squeezing him tightly with her breasts right in his face. Needless to say it left Naruto pretty much red in cheeks and with a little camp on his pants. Which made Ayame blush in return when she realised just what it caused. Then they all spent like 2 hours just with talking and eating and laughing.

On the other day Naruto went to academy to check the board, he saw that Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were already here, bumping fists with them as greeting.

"So, how do we stand." Asked Naruto.

"We were waiting you so we can check together." Naruto just nodded and smiled, then he and all others went to check on the table if they can find their name in it. Kiba and Chouji were in better half, Shikamaru was 3rd best, Sasuke was second and Naruto was first with maximum points he could get, so he was marked as Rookie of the year. There was also written that even when his throwing skill were not perfect that he made it up on taijutsu and ninjutsu test. Then they decided to go inside the class so they could obtain their headbands with Konoha symbol.

When they came inside everybody was already there. Iruka gave them their headbands. And then they sit togetger. Shikamaru witch Choiji and Naruto and Kiba behind them.

"Now you will be added to genin teams. We will start with from the end this time. Team ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Akimich Choiji and Yamanaka Ino, which is no surprise I suppose. Team 9 is still in duty from last year so we will skip that one. Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. In team number 6 is …" continued Iruka but Naruto tuned him out, and looked at Sasuke, who was staring at him with broken nose.

"Yes, yes double yes!" Shouted Sakura as she stood up and interrupted Iruka. "Now you gut it Ino pig, I got them BOTH!" Iruka had to use his big head jutsu as he had to shut her up.

When Iruka finished with teams he continued: " Ok, so thosa are the teams, my advice is for you to cooperate with each other. Now I will leave and you wait for ur senseis to show up." with that Iruka left the clas.

2 hours later there were 3 teams only, team 7,8 and 10. Door opened and two jounins came in. One was pretty woman and the other was tall guy with beard.

The man said: "Team 10 with me."

And the girl continued: "And team 8 follow me."  
As they started leaving Shika, Chouji and Kiba bumped fists with Naruto and all left.

"Hanging out with losers now dope?" asked Sasuke.

"Not, just got stuck with one on my team." Naruto shot back, Sakura did not know what to do right now because she was probably the biggest fan of Sasuke but then the new guy, Naruto, was also pretty good so she just kept quiet.

"Yeah sure, your team. Just do not hold me back I have bick purpose to fullfill so do not stand in my way." Yelled Sasuke, which was not expected because of his usually calm and cool behaving.

"Whatever." Said Naruto calmly and then they both just kept waiting.

After one more hour door opened to show gray haired tall jounin with mask over his face and left eye.

"Team 7, meet me on the roof." And with that he dissapeared. All of them stood up and followed him to the roof, where e was already sitting and waiting. When they came closer and sat down he started.

"Ok, so first of all, littlo intoduction. To show you how to do that I will start. So, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my like are not of your interest and same goes for my dislikes. I want more time for reading and to make a good team of you. Pinky you go."  
"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, and my likes are hah (looking on Sasuke) and my dislike is Ino-pig and I want to impress certain someone (again looking on Sasuke).

"Well, whatever, we will look onto that later. ´Sunny´ your turn." Said Kakashi as he looked on Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have no likes or dislikes I do not even have ´goals´ I have purpose and it is to kill certain someone and to ressurect my clan."

"Hah, pathetic." Said Naruto and everyone looked at him.

"What did you say, dobe?" Sasuke stood up angrily and looked at Naruto.

"Tthat you are PA-THE-TIC. I mean leaving just for vengeance on ´certain someone´. That´s just dumb, I mean where can it get you, and what after that? but well it is your life not that I care."  
"Interesting opinion, why don´t you introduce yourself now then?" Said Kakashi pointing at Naruto with head, as Sasuke sat down back on his place.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like my precios people and ramen and getting stronger, my dislikes are those who think are more then others, traitors and those who give up easily. My goal is to become the strongest Hokage ever, to protect those who are precious to me. That is my nindo ´tebbayo!"

"Very well, that´s it for today. Meet me tommorow at training field number 7, at 7 o´clock in the morning. Little advice, do not eat, you might throw up." Finished Kakashi and dissappeared.

Next day the Naruto came on training ground right on time. Sasuke was leaning on one of trees and Sakura was sitting with her back leaning on one of wooden pillars. Naruto sat down to Sakura and leaned on onother one.

"So Sakura is it, right?" Naruto spoke and she just nodded when she turned to him.

"What is that thing with you and Sasuke?"

"I love Sasuke, he is everything to me."  
"And does he love you too?"

"Well, … Yes, I m-mean not yet, but I am sure one day he will." Answered Sakura a bit threw off by question, looking curiously at Naruto, trying to figure out what exactly is his point.

"Hm, I just want to ask one more, why you love him?"

"Well, he is so handsome and so cool all the time… Almost or girls are falling for him. Why?"

"I mean, I think you and for example Ino are also handsome but I am not in love with you. You know, I will be in love, I hope, but not because someone is handsome or ´cool´. I mean, shouldn´t it be more then that? Like, love person how he/she is, care for her a lot, like how he is acting and behaving, like his ideals, and like the way the person is treating you? You know what I mean." As Naruto started to talk he looked in front of him to distance. In the beginning Sakura blushed when he said he thinks she is handsome, but then when she tought about his words she started to rethink things. She started thinking about Sasuke and his behaviour. Always send her away, acting to her like she is less then him, not liiking once at her, just being jerk. She dound herself in fight about what to feel to young Uchiha. She also started to realize that she lost hest best friend over the time because of their fight for him even when he showed no interest, like ever. She put her head between her kneed and started thinking. Naruto got what is happening so he just left her to her toughts.

In 2 hours Kakashi came, which woke up Sakura from her tought for now. He looked at his students and saw angry faces, they were hungry, sleepy and mad that he showed so late. What they did not know is that he was watching them from his cover for straight 2 hours.

"Well, hello brats. Good morning to you all!" He said with friendly voice and eyesmile. "I know that you think that you already made genins but there is one more test." As he continued he got 3 Whats from each of them. "Take it like you made pre test, now I have to test you if you are able to be in Genin team. Truth be told noone yet did my test. So you ready?" All he got were 3 nods. "Okay, then see those bells? You have till moon to get them, you can use what you want, do not hold back. Undersood?"

"But why do you have just two bells if we are three?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh good one, almost forgot. Well two of you who get the bells are genins, the thirds without bell goes back to academy. So 3,2,1. GO!" Kakashi yelled and they all immediatelly dissapeared to forest behind. ´Well done. good job you all for now, let´s see if you can work together.´

"Sakura, I know what is that about, remember what Iruka-sensei said as his advice?" Naruto whispered to Sakura when he appeared next to her. She nodded and mumbled "teamwork" as she immediatelly understood what Naruto ment. "Ok, so stay here for now I am going to get Sasu-..." Naruto could not finish because he heard yell from down there.

"Fire style: Grand Fire Ball jutsu." Yelled Sasuke as big fireball was sent towards Kakashi who used substitution to dodge it.  
"Good for a genin, to know how to use that jutsu and make it so intentsive in your age. But it will not be enoug."

Meanwhile Naruto whispered to Sakura. "We have to help him or that Teme will blow our chances. Sakura you stay back, wait for possible opening but focus on saving us from possible traps and staff." She nodded and Naruto dissappeared and reappeared down in front of fireball from Sasuke, made some handsigns and yelled: "Wind Style: Great Breakthroutgh!" And exhaled great wind bulled witch turned the fire on other side, made it bigger and faster. It did hit Kakashi but he just dispelled into smoke. ´Smoke clone, damn! Where is he?´ He thought, then he felt something . "Down!"

Sasuke realized what Naruto ment by it too late. Kakashi shot from ground with kunai on Sasuke as Naruto shot from arms some golden shining chains which pulled Sasuke to him and stopped Kakashi´s attack.

"I had it under control, dobe." Groaned Sasuke as he landed beside Naruto.

"No you did not, and stop that act, atleast for now. We need to cooparate to get those bells from him."

"Whatever dobe! So what is your plan?"

"Can you do more fireballs?"

"Of course I can."

"Ok I need big one in a minute, distract him for a while after 30 sec of taijutsu use it and send it straight on him." Said Naruto and Sasuke just nodded. He did not know what is Naruto planning but he was going to give it a chance.

A.N.:

Guys this is my first story so please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke did as Naruto said and after short taijutsu battle he made another Grand Fireball.

"Got anything else or you will just go to academy?" Asked Kakashi as he jumped up high to dodge it, as it flew behind him there were two of Narutos, both shot wind misseles at fireball from different angles which splitt the ball to two equally big and faster then original thanks to wind empowering them but going away from Kakashi.

"Hah, good plan with fire wind combination but you can not send two from different angles if you want it to work next time." Said Kakashi still in the air  
"Who said they are going wrong direction?" Responded one of Narutos, then Kakashi looked at balls and saw two more Narutos making handsign for same jutsu.

Naruto then sended both of them on Kakashi, even faster then the one before. They were so close to him that they scorched him a little bit before he used substitution again with one of tree branches near Sakura and appeared on it´s place as Sakura felt the chance and took two bells. And went straight to Naruto and Sasuke standing together, panting little bit on the ground.

"Well, well pretty good of you 3. It is almost shame to get you separated but rules are rules. Sakura who will you give the other bell to?" he asked scratching back of his head. Sakura´s respond was throwing bell to each of boys keeping none for herself.

"Simple, I will give it to boys, I mean they did most of the work anyway." Sakura proclaimed and Kakashi looked at boys. Naruto was the one to speak.

"No way, we worked together on this one therefore there are only two options all of us pass or all of us fail. I am not leaving one behind just because of stupid test, would rather wait one more year."

"Hate to admit it, but dobe is right. We would not do it without each of us, so here keep you stupid bells." Said Sasuke and threw a bell to Kakashi who catched it, then Naruto threw his and Kakashi also catched it.

"You all pass." Said Kakashi calmly.

"What, how is taht possible?" Asked Sakura.

"Well the point of this work was to teach you about teamwork. Did not expect that you will get it so soon tho. I wanted to teach you one important lesson. Remember my words. Those who go against orders of village are trash, but those who abondon their comrades are worse then that.

And that´s it for today. Today we meet here at same time. We will see how far all of you are. Yo!" As he wawed a goodbye he dissapeared via leaf shunshin. Sakura and Naruto where on their way home when Sasuke stopped them.

"Hey dope!" Sasuke shouted as they both turned. "Good plan, but do not think too much of yourself now."

"Hm, see ya later teme." The end of the first training made all of them have grin on their faces.

The rest of day was calm for Naruto, and without him knowing it, he made both of his teammates think a lot. Sakura was thinking about Sasuke, and started to think also about her reasons for becoming a ninja. Meanwhile Sasuke started to play with tought of his vengeance. Naruto was maybe right in the end. Living for vengeance maybe is pathetic.

During few next months team 7 was doing many D rank missions, catching cats, looking for babies and other stuff. They were also training hard, mostly on their own skills but also on teamwork. Naruto had a few more talks with Sakura. On his training kyuubi taught him well. Naruto was honest person so he said Sakura, who now has for goal to become strongest kunoichi in the world, stronger then Tsunade of sannins, that he can feel chakra and that he knows that she does not have much of chakra, so he told her her options she should be picking between. He told her that even when she has low chakra level, that she has extremely good chakra control and those are promising things to become good medic nin or genjutsu user. Sakura took the advice to hearth and started studying anatomy of human body, how to treat injuries of different kinds etc. Also she and Ino got back together and were again best friends. Sakura shared her thoughts about Sasuke and Ino figured the same as she did. He is cute and all but it is not love.

Sasuke Was going through change also, he felt that he made his first bond since his brother murdered his familly, and also started changing his nindo. He still wanted to avenge his clan, but it was not a priority anymore. Now he started to train to be able to protect friends of his and to become Hokage as Naruto wanted. He and Naruto were now actually now best friends and he found himself smiling a lot more since they were having a lot of fun, even with Shikamaru and Chouji plus Kiba, hell now there was also Shino in their part. Naruto even made them paint hokages faces as a prank and also part of training in stealth skill which was really funny even for Sasuke. He started to train with Naruto a lot, they found out they are pushing each other over the limits which made them grow even more in power.  
What was also important was that Sasuke was not that arrogant anymore. he realized that Naruto is stronger then him at the moment, not that he would admit it in front of Naruto.

Naruto was the busiest one. He was training with team, with Sasuke, teaching Sakura chakra control exercises, training with kyuubi and also hanging out with friends. He also helped both of his teammates with treeclimbing exercise which made Kakashi happy because he has got more time for himself to read a book of his. He also was happy because of bonding with Sasuke, because he felt that hey were really similar to each other. Even when they still were calling each other Dobe and Teme. But he got sick of all the D-missions they have got and with help of Kakashi he persuaded Hiruzen to give them atleast some C-rank. The only C-rank he had on hand was escort mission to wawe country for some bridge builder. Expected dangers on that mission were only some possible run-ins with bandits. Their mission was supposed to start in one week. Simple task. Oh how wrong one can be about stuff like that…

Mission to wawe country

The team 7 met in front of main gate on Monday at 10am. All except Tazuna-the bridge builder and Kakashi arriwed 10 min early. Tazuna 5 min early and Kakashi right on time.

"This is supposed to be team that protects me? I asked for ninjas, not kids." Complained Tazuna when Kakashi arriwed and he understood just who is going with him.

"We might look like kids, and might be young but we are well suited shinobi for C-rank mission like the one you ordered." Said Naruto right before Sasuke would say something rude to client. That made Kakashi smile, because Naruto now excelentlly handled situation.

"Will se about it. Better hold onto your words brat." Said Tazuna and started walking in direction of his home.

As they went they were passing little splash. Naruto looked at Sasuke and both looked back on way in understanding. Then Naruto looked at Sakura and she nodded a little bit. As they passed the splash two figures jumped from it a d with chain which was connecting them bounded kakashi and cut his head off. That s when Sakura jumped n front of Tazuna in defensive stance, Sasuke throwd kunai in middle of their chain hitting it tree making them stuck to it for a while, which was enough for Naruto who did bind them with their chains.

"Tell us what you know and you might just die fast." Said Naruto standing in front of them.

"Huh, you think you will scare us brat? You do not even have the balls to kill us." Said one of black figures. Only respond he got was strong kick to his knee, effectivelly braking it leaving man yelling in pain.

"So you said…? One more time and something bad can happen to your brother."

"We will never tell you who we work for, you are not half scary as he is." Said one with no broken leg as Sasuke walked to him to break both of his legs, but Naruto stopped him.

"You don´t say, let´s find out if you speak truth." Naruto walked closer to man, grabbed his hair and made him look him into the eyes. Naruto´s eyes changed from blue to red when man appeared in other dimension, he stood in dark room when big evil eyes appeared. In reality the man started screaming, his eyes started bleeding, his ears, his nose as well. He was yelling in agonizing pain. When he stopped he was mumbling: "Kill us, please Kill, us already, I can´t go back to IT." again and again.  
"What have you done to him?" Asked one of demon brothers. "He never was scared, what have you done?"

"Let´s just said my friend played with him for few days in other dimension. he is saying he was being nice to him, also that he hopes you won´t tell nothing so he can play with you. To be honest, he has sick mind for this stuf."

"All right, will tell you all. We work for Momochi Zabuza, which works for Gato, that is is fat rich man who is paying us good money to kill builder. Zabuza worked just with us and some kid. That is all we know we swear."

"I believe you, you shall die fast and find your piece. Wind style: Wind blade." Said Naruto as he decapitated both brothers at once, grabing heads sealing them in scroll.

"Naruto? What are you doing you were so cold. How could you kill them just like that? And what is with those heads?" Asked Sakura horrified of Naruto´s acts.

"Sakura listen, we are ninja and those were enemies. They wanted to kill us. And there was also no chance to make them right.

"And why is that, and who are you to judge people like that?" She continued.

"Sakura listen to Naruto, the two right there are also in bingo book, they are known as Demon Brothers. They are rapist of small children death bodies. They killed hundred of innocent people and reports say that they were pretty much enjoying it. They slauthered whole village they came from. And to those sealed heads that is how you prove you can ask your bounty for stopping them." Explained Sasuke. Sakura then looked in shame and with apollogy to Naruto in her eyes.

"No I get it Sakura, it was pretty brutal, but that is who we are, who we chose to be. Oh and sensei come out already. It is not like we ded bait it…"

Suddenly Kakashi appeared on road that Tazuna and Sakura was still standing on. Sasuke then burned bodies of Demon brothers with one of his fireball.

"So you said you need protection for C-rank mission. Demon brothers just made B of it and if what that said is true, it is easilly A-rank mission. Tell us one good reason why should we stand here and risk our lives for you and your village." Said Kakashi no with no hint of happines in his life. He was completely serious.

"Please stay, the thing is…" Started Tazuna as he fell on knees pleading them to stay and help. He told them whole story about Gato´s tyranny in his village. After that all of them decided to stay and help them, under promise from tazuna that after they village will be prospering again, he will pay the rest. After that thay safely came to Tazuna´s house.

Next day they were supposed to go to the bridge so Tazunu could give orders to his workers and work could be restarted. Howewer on the way back Sasuke out of nowhere threw kunai, which revealed snow rabbit hidden behind trees. All Konoha ninjas knew something is wrong, snow rabbit in this place? Can´t be all right. and they were right, suddenly they had to duck before massive sword flew over them and got stuck in tree behind them. On the sword man with bandanages around his face in sleeveless shirt and scratched Kiri headband appeared.

"Well, well, well Kakashi no Sharingan with 3 Konoha brats. Hate to do it but you gotta die today." Said Zabuza, grabbed his massive cleaver and attacked Konoha ninjas and bridge builder.

"Guard The Bridge Builder, I will fight with Zabuza! You are not experienced enough to face him yet." And as he said, genins of team 7 took defensive positions is triangle shape around Tazuna. Howewer there was something off. Zabuza was supposed to have assistence.

Kakashi was fighting Zabuza for good 20 min and fight was pretty much balanced, but after second of not paying enough attention, Kakashi found him self imprisoned in Water prison jutsu created by Zabuza.

"Run, gueard Tazuna and send for back up to Konoha." Yelled Kakashi as water of jutsu was starting to imprison him.

"No way! Sasuke with me, Sakura gueard Tazuna if someone shows up." Naruto took charge of situation and from some kind of tatoo a wind mill shuriken appeared out of smoke. "Here Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto as he threw weapon to Sasuke who immediatelly threw it on Zabuza.

"Ha! That´s all you have got?" Grined Zabuza, but right after that he noticed that in shadow of first shuriken there is other. "Ok, well done brats, but that will not be enough!" He added as he jumped and dodged both shurikens, one of them, howewer, dissapeared in smoke and blond guy in black clothes took it´s place as he shot some kind of golden shining chain, impaling Zabuza´s wrist. Right after that Naruto pulled the chain and dissrupted water prison jutsu held by Zabuza. Now Kakashi was free and Zabuza was in fight with three versus one. Some senbons then shot him to neck sending him cold on the ground. Ninja with kiri ANBU mask appeared and after congratulation to Konoha shinobi he wanted to take Zabuza´s body and flee.

"Stop! Who are you and why are you taking his body?" ASked Naruto with eyes dangerously narrowed-

"As I said, I am member of ANBU unit of Mist village and I am here to find, kill and collect Momochi Zabuza because of his status of missing nin of Kiri." Cold voice just stated it as a fact.

"Have to say, you play it good but shouldn´t you just take his head, burn the body and then leave?" Said Naruto grinning on ANBU with eyes still narrowed. As Naruto finished Kakashi dropped on ground from exhaustion and lack of air in water prison he had and also from over using his Sharingan. Kakashi was strong shinobi but till now he mostly focused on assasinations, which means he was not used on long fights, but more like fast kill fights.

"Let me leave and your sensei will live." Said the ANBU with hint of fear in his voice, as he took Zabuza, went to Kakashi and pointed with senbon on his neck. Now there were two choices, they could attack him and it would kill Kakashi or they would let him go or let ninja go and save Kakashi.

"Go." Said Naruto as he was still standing where he stood before. Ninja of Kiri then dissapeared leaving Kakashi laying on the ground. "We have to go back and take care of Kakashi-sensei, when he will be fine we will return." Ordered Naruto, and all three others nodded. Naruto took Kakashi iver his shoulder and then they returned to Tazuna´s house. The rest of the day they used for relax, next day Kakashi slowly walked down the stairs, still in visible weakened state.

"All right, I still need to rest but we will use that time for your training. We might face Zabuza on the bridge next time so you might use it handy to know how to walk on water. Follow me outside." Said Kakashi as he slowly waled out of the doors, followed by three genins. Near the house there was a river passing by. "Water walking is similar to tree climbing exersice, you just need greater focus for this one and little bit more chakra." Said Kakashi as he slowly entered the river walking on water as it was just normal ground.

Naruto followed him and stepped on the water also walking on it with ease.

"The trick is that your chakra layers have to be flexible. If you will hold it still like you did on tree climbing exercise, you will copy water movements which is similar to riding a bull, just worse. And also you have to use enough of chakra because in case you won´t you will dive into water and if you use too much you will make water wilder and you will fall to water again." Said Naruto as he walked to the side of Kakashi.

"Indeed, I would not say it better. Who was it that trained you Naruto?" Asked Kakashi with his eyesmile face on.

"Would rather not go into that. Not yet anyway." Said Naruto scratching back of his head sheepishly.

"Ok, Naruto I will give you free hand on your training today, try to help your teammates if it will be needed, I am going inside so I can rest a bit more. As soon as I will be allright be ready for a fight on the bridge with both of them." As Kakashi finished he left inside. After that Naruto created 17 clones.

"All right two of you will stay here and be helping Sakura and Sasuke with their exercise, then I need 5 of you working on shape manipulation of mine chains, other 5 on training wind manipulation and other 5 on learning theory from those scrolls." He then tossed them five scrolls. There were kanjis on each of them. First had kanji for Advanced Caligraphy, next had Advanced Fuinjutsu, third Expert Wind manipulation exercises, and other two were for Fire and Lightening manipulation for begginers. After that Naruto touched seal on back of his neck and said "5-times!"

"What´s that supposed to mean dobe?" Asked Sasuke as he climbed from water after his first failed try.

"Well, just little experiment of mine. I am using gravity seal on myself to increase my strenght by using it instead of weight. I started when we made genins, yet I am on level 5 only, which means 5 times stronger gravity. Can teach u later if ya wanna ´ttebayo!" Said Naruto and started to do some push-ups.

A. N.: Reviews pls! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Day went by fast, in the end of day both of genins managed to succeed in exercise, but were completely exhausted. As well as Naruto which was completely soaked in his sweat. In the end of day he let his clones dissapear and lot of informations suddenly entered his mind as he almost fell from massive info. Normally if Naruto would gove them simple exercise to practise he could make hundreds of clones and be all right once he cancel the jutsu, like for example when he was starting with wind manipulation with just simple cutting of leaf. But now there were informations from 5 scrolls, plus info from whole Sasuke´s and Sakura´s training, not to mention his improved skill in wind manipulation.

There were 2 days like that after that one, Sasuke now wearing gravity seal level 1 which pinned him to the ground first time when Naruto applied it on him. Sakura was meantime practising sime taijutsu skills when she realized how bad she is in them for now. After those 2 days, during lunch they were having all together, the youngest member of family finally talked to them. Boy, named Inari was really Pain in the ass sometimes, because he tought that his life was the worst and he also had no hope in victory over evil.

"Why are you even trying? You cannot stop Gato, does not matter how hard do you try. He will always win." Said Inari, he started calmly but in the end he was yelling.

"Inari, that´s enough!" Said his mother, named Tsunami, she was kind, caring and honestly fucking hot mother.

"So, you think you had hard life, hm?" Asked Naruto, wiping food from hos mouth. "So your dad was killed when he tried to protect this family, this village. Died to show you there is a hope, died trying to unite you all. And after all you just gave up hm? You are livig fucking fairy tale. You are not even close to terrible life. Sakura here, was bullied almost whole life because of banalities, Kakashi-sensei lost every member of his team, his dad died as a hero even when others called him traitor, Sasuke´s family was wiped out by his older brother who then showed it to him over and over, my parents were killed the day I was born. Until 6 years I had no friends, no family, I was beaten on daily basis especially on my birthday because of people blaming me for something I had nothing to do with. And YOUR life was HARD? Fucking man up and grow some balls!" As Inari Naruto started calmly and also finished yelling. Just louder, harder.

"Naruto, stop it already!" Ordered Kakashi. Naruto immediately stood up and was heading towards doors. "Where are you going?"

"To blow of some steam!" Said Naruto as he closed the doors.

"Ehm, the things that he said, he exaggerated it right? I mean things that he said, it can not be truth." Asked Tazuna after doors were closed.

"Unfortunately, everything he said is pure truth." Confirmed Kakashi which got lot of reactions. Tsunami was horrified, Sakura felt sorry for Naruto, because she did not know about his childhood. Tazuna was disgusted, he could not believe that grown ups would beat little kid like that. Sasuke knew about it all so he was no surprised, he kept his head cool this time, same went for Kakashi. Inari, howewerô was completely shocked, he did not know what to think, he could not imagine himself in place of any of those, especially not in Naruto´s. Maybe he was wrong about it, about it all.

Next day Naruto was woken up by girl in pink dress. She was really beatiful. She was looking on him with hers brown eyes curiously.

"I guess I over did it yesterday." Naruto said sheepishly scratching back of his head. AS he said that she looked around him. There were trees pierced from side to side on so many places and others were often just cut on parts obviously from strong wind jutsus. She was thinking how powerfull he can be when she looked all that horror around. Then she looked at him, and saw his muscles, he did not want to destroy his clothes so he was training just in pants and sandals. He had some tatoos which looked like some seals all over his torso. Then she looked at his face, wild blond hairs, deep blue eyes and those cute whisker marks and sweet smile on his face. She immediately blushed a bit.

After that they started to talk with each other a bit, they found out that their ninja ways are pretty similar to each others. They were having great time.

"Naruto I am pleased I could meet you, but I have to go now, my friends need those herbs." She said standing up from her place prepared to leave.

"Haku, when we will meet next time, please do not make me kill you. I do not want it to go that way but if you will not give me a choice. First of all I must protect those in my team." He said, not a single hint of his smile or all that happines around him. He was completely serious this time.

"How did y-. Anyway Naruto, I know what you mean but I will do what I can to protect him. He is precious to me. Bye, Naruto.

When Naruto came back to Tazuna´s house he just went to sleep. When he woke up the house was empty, he could feel it thanks to his sensitivity for chakras. Or atleas amost empty, he could feel small chakra sources from outside. When he went down the stairs he saw Inari hitting the man who was holding his mother.

"Leave us kit and you can live. Our mission was to capture just her so you can as well die." Said smaller of the bandits.

"What about other deal, you leave them be and you will both have unique chance to leave." Said voice from behind them, showing Naruto standing there.

"Another brat, what do you think you can do?" Said the smaller again as he was going to hit Inari. Suddenly golden chain pierced his head and neck of the bigger one killing them both instantly.

"You had your chance… Are you ok? Where are the others.? ASked Naruto now looking straight on Inari and Tsunami, who immediately hugged him.

"They went on bridge with father." Said Tsunami between sobs.

"Ok, you should be safe here from now on, I will leave here a clone just to be sure. And by the way Inari, great job standing up to those guys giving me time I needed." Naruto said, thumbed up on Inari with smile in face, created clone and dissapeared via leaf shunshin.

When he arriwed on the bridge, there was big fog of mist and some sort of ice dome. Sakura was guarding Tazuna. Naruto understood and also felt that in the mist there are Kakashi and Zabuza and in the dome Sasuke and Haku.

He appeared in dome next to Sasuke, right in time to block shower of senbons with his chains, that formed sphere around them. Sasuke had sharingan with one tomoe shining in his eyes, but otherwise he looked liek cactus from all those senbons. Naruto canceled the sphere then.

"Haku stop it, or I will have to stop you."

"I am sorry Naruto but you are in my ultimate jutsi right now. Noona can get out of there, not alive anyway. I told you I will do what I can to protect my master and right now he is in danger so I need to end it fast. I am sorry Naruto." She said as she showed herself in mirror holding senbons.

"Uzumaki style: Golden Hydra!" Naruto shouted as many golden chains shot from his body piercing all the ice mirrors shattering the dome completely leaving Haku standing in front of him. "You still can give up and try your luck in our village." Offered Naruto. She was quiet for few seconds then her head shot to the side in direction of mist fog.

"I am sorry Naruto." She then dissapeared, fog droped revealing her standing in front of Zabuza getting full force of chidori instead of him.

"Seems like your student failed Zabuza." Said Kakashi as he pulled his hand out. Zabuza then just pushed haku to the side and hit Kakashi hard un the face with fist, sending him flying. Kakashi has used almost all of his chakra, chidori of his should be just last hit then he could still help a bot to his genins. Atleast that was the plan, he did not expect sacrifice that was made.

"She was just a tool. Just a key to my victory, to my money." Zabuza said laughing getting his sword again.  
"Sakura heal Haku, Sasuke defend Tazuna, I will teach that bastard a lesson!" Naruto ordered and thanks to seriosness in his voice noone argued with him.

"Naruto you are sure about this?" Asked Kakashi from behind.

"Yeah, you just let it to from now on."

"Get of my face you wreck!" Said Zabuza as he appeared in front if Naruto, trying to bitch slap him. Naruto catched his hand, spinned and kick him as he did kick Sasuke on genin exams, jsut much stronger.

"Gravity seal: Release!" naruto said as he appeared in front of Zabuza kicked him to the chin, sending him to air, jumping up, spinning in the air and dropkicking him hard on the ground. Zabuza dropped his sword and as he stood up he received another strong punch to face shattering bandages with pure strenght sending him off bridge on the water. Naruto then jumped to him. Zabuza stood once again, too kunai to hands and also to mouth saying:

"You think you win kind, you will see you are wrong. I will show you why they call me demn of the mist. As he saided it he leaned and illusion of demon´s face appeared abovi him.

"You demon? Ha! I will show you THE DEMON." AS Naruto finished sentence his eyes changed to red, same colored chakra started swirling around him along with water. Above him face of Kyuubi no Youko was formed from chakra as his features started to change. He now had fangs, claws black lips and deeper whisker marks. then he charged Zabuza , put his hand on a chest and from back few red and bloody chains shot shattering hearth and lungs of Zabuza. Zabuza then dropped to his knees, life dissapearing from his eyes. Narutos appearence went back to normal right after that as he came back to bridge along with Zabuza´s body.

"How is she?" He immediately asked Sakura who was kneeling right near the Haku.

"She will live, but why did I have to save her?" Standing from her place she asked.

"She deserve another chance, trust me on that one." Sakura would maybe respond or protect but voice from the end of bridge interrupted her.

"Well, well, so big Zabuza and his little bitch are death. Nevermind, not that I was going to pay them anyway. Guys get them." Small black, in black suit said laughing, not realizing how stupid mistake he has just done. Logically, when you are afraid of someone (Zabuza) and someone kill him, you should be afraid of them too.

As men under Gato started to run to them small aroww hit the ground right in front of them. When they looked for source they saw young boy with crossbow, and dozens of civialans in his back.

"We will not live under your tyranny you little midget!" Inari shouted and collective YEAH was heard from behind.

"Inari, you did it, you brought them all." Said Tazuna wiping tear from eye when he saw every single one villager from Wawe country.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi just smirked when they saw as bandits started to think about their next step.

"Well I still have some energy to beat the crap out of them. Shadow clone jutsu!" Yelled Naruto as 30 more Narutos appearead next to him.

"I have something left too." Kakashi smiled as he created 7 clones that stood behind Naruto´s clones now. Then all for members of Team 7 steped in front of clones. Sasuke smirking, in fighting position and kunai in right hand sharingan dangerously flaring, Kakashi hands in the pocket and smirk visible even through his face mask, Sakura weakly hitting her palm with fist threateningly and Naruto was just taking Kubikiri Boucho to his hands. Then massacre started as they all started clearing up the bridge from bandits leaving Gato for last. Naruto grabbed him by his collar and threw him in front of civilians who did beat heam to the death after it.

And that´s how their first serious mission ended. Team 7 returned to the Konoha, along with Haku, who was granted permission to stay under 3 months probation, after which she will get rank of genin. But things were just going to get interesting for Naruto in near future.

Time flew and Konoha 9 started to bond with each other, they were going out they even tried some team spars, they were helpin each other, making sleepovers, they grew to be be good friends.

Naruto was meanwhile training his ass of. His Gravity seal reached level 10 now and his speed with it was on level of mid level genin, he also asked his team to do not tell noone about him having this kind of seals so he could keep it as secret weapon. He also worked hard on his chakra chains control, now he can make them thin or thick. He also learned some wind jutsus and he also learned to burn the leaf in his hands and was working on creating visible electricity between his palms. Not that he has any success with it yet. He also earned lot of money, they did send head of demon brothers to mist and got some payment splitted by three for 2 B-rank criminals, then they also splitted much more money for returning Massive Head Cleaver to Kirigakure and Naruto himself obtained also reward for Zabuza´s head, which was A-criminal. Naruto wanted to split that reward also but they agreed that he deserve it the most. Gato´s money went for repairments of Wawe village and they also used it as payment for S-ranked mission after that obtained it. They did not want it but new major in village, Tazuna accepted no buts about it. Kakashi took just mission payment, he refused bounties from rest out of proudness of his team. So Naruto now really had enough money, he could afford small apartment but Hokage made him stay atleast till he will become a chunin.

Speaking of which, Kakashi called team meeting when he said them about coming chunin exams which they were all really excited to be part of. However Naruto was sad that Haku can´t attend as well because of probation and also because of her not being in a team. But she insured him that she is completely fine with it. She was finally over loss of Zabuza and understood that even withouth him there are reason to live.

Naruto was just walking in the street when he saw one rock. It would not be strange but this rock did not even see like rocks around her and even stranger thing, it was square shaped.

"Konohamaru, you will have to try more to get me, then that. One advice, there are NO square shaped rocks." Said Naruto as he started to laugh. Suddenly rock exploded in lot of white smoke as 3 kids stepped out of smoke still coughing.

"Huh, as I could expect from you boss, but do not underestimate me, I am going to that hat, not you. Anyway, ya promised you will play ninja with us, so will ya?"

´Not that I have something better to do right now, I can aswell make them happy for a while.´ Naruto´s answer was just jumping to them making them run from thin street to main street of Konoha where Konohamaru bumped into boy with black costume with cat like ears and painted face. He catched Konohamaru´s hand and put it in for Konohamaru hurting position.

"Kankuro let him go, when Gaara will fin out he will kill us." Said Blond kunoichi with 4 buns on back of her head.

"Nah, he won´t find out. Just learning brat his place, do not worry sis."

"Let the boy go clown!" Naruto´s voice had serious and threatening tone.

A.N.: Guys if you thinh story is too similar to original, please stay tuned. I changed Naruto but he cannot change everything and win ever everyone in 12. Not in my story anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let the boy go clown." Naruto´s voice had serious and threatening tone.

"And why would I do that, you think I would get scared of weak Konoha´s genin?"

"You shoud do that as he says pussycat, of course if you do not want to get hurt." New voice appeared on the side, where was standing Sasuke on tree bracnh as he threw little stone to Kankuro´s hand freeing Konohamaru. Sakura then appeared by Naruto´s side with smirk on face also.

"You will pay for that emo!" Said Kankuro as he was going to touch bandaged thing on his back when dark, cold voice was heard.

"Kankuro stop it, or I will kill you." Kankuro froze as Temari did. There was some girl on the same tree as Sasuke, then she sand shunshined to her siblings. "What´s your name?"

"My name is Sasuke Uc-..."

"Not you!" Interrupted girl. "You!" Then she looked straight on Naruto. Now when he saw her in light he could see more details. Girl was shorther a little bit, had turqoise blank eyes with black eyeline around them, small nose, medium lips and red long hair. She had black dress and on back she had big gourd. He had to admit, she was beatiful.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. I am looking forward to figh you so you can prove my existence, U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to." She said and then left along with her siblings.

The first part of exam was going to happen in big aula, on third floor of academy. In front of entrance stood two guys, little bit taller then most of the others, who were bullying others and not letting them enter the room. Sasuke, Naruto and even Sakura just smirked when they saw it as they walked by.  
"Where are they going?" Guy with bowl like hair cut asked as he was going to try and enter the exam room.

"I do not know, let´s find out." Said the girl with two buns on head mady from daork brown hair.

Team 7 recognized low level genjutsu easily, Naruto and Sakura could feel something wrong with chakra around the room and Sasuke flashed his sharingan and immediatelly saw through illusion. They could aswell tell it to others, but if they would, many weak genins would endanger themself. If they did not understood this genjutsu they should not become chunins, not yet anyway.

When team 7 entered the official exam room, they saw that all of the band are here allready.

"Huh, so the band is gathered." Said Naruto, grin on his face with Sasuke and Sakura with grinds on faces behind them. They all said hello to each other, boys bumped fists, girls hugged each other and then rivalry takls begin.

"You shou keep it down a bit guys, if you want to survive long enough to become chunins." Man walked from shadow, he was taller, wearing black and white clothes, with ponytail made out of his grey hair and big glasses on his nose.

"Says who?" Almost barked Kiba, with real barks from Akamaru. "My boy here says you stink, like snake."

"My,my I am Yakushi Kabuto. I am doing those exams for 4th time now. I just know how it goes. Here I´ve got ninfo cards, there is lot of info about every one who will be there. Do you have anyone in you mind?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto." Said Sasuke suddenly. That ws also when team 9 came in.

"Add Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke." Said boy in green body costume.

"Ok, who do we got first, here you go Neji Hyuga, genin, rookie of the year from last year, team mates Rock Lee and Tenten under Maito Gai. Skills, genjutsu low, ninjutsu low, taijutsu very high, oh, and he is also the known as prodigy of Hyuga completed 12 B-rank, 20 C-rank and 78D-rank missions" That did not get many reactions just smirk on Neji´s face. "Rock Lee is on the same team, has same missions record, was dead last of last year, has no ninjutsu or gonjutsu skills, he has just very high taijutsu skills. Also he is appretince of Maito Gai. Then we have Uchiha Sasuke, he is on team with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and they are under Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke is one of 2 last known uchiha in the world and awoken sharingan just recently. His genjutsu skills are low, however his ninjutsu is very high and tai jutsu is minimaly advanced. He completed one A-rank mission a 14 D-rank missions."

"Guys you had A-rank mission? How is that?" Kiba asked but Kabuto jumped in.

"Please, do not interrupt me now. Sabaku no Gaara is on team with two siblings Temari and Kankurou, they are children of current Kazekage. There are no ninja skills writen only that she has perfect control over sand in that gourd on her back. Mission record says that they completed 1 A-rank, 8 B-rank, 37 C-rank and 12 D-rank mission. Interesting fact is that he came from all missions unharmed completely." That was shocking for all standing around. "And the last one is Naruto Uzumaki, current rookie of the year student, knows Kage bunshin no jutsu, is on Sasuke´s team as you know, has non genjutsu skills, very high ninjutsu skills, avarage fuinjutsu skill and his taijutsu is unknown because of weight he is carrying. His mission record is same as Sasuke´s howewer he has one more B-rank completed. Is known for killing Zabuza Momochi, also for new bridge that stands on the way to Wawe country that is named "Great Naruto´s bridge." Kabuto finished and put his ninfo cards back to pocket.

"Now calm down and sit somewhere, Maggots! My name is Ibiki Morino and I am proctor of the first part." Said the man in black coat and bandana and waited till they all sit down.

"The first part will be test. There are 9 questions, you have to answer atleast one right. Now there are 8 chunnins all around the class, they will be watching if you are cheating or not. If they will see you cheat 3 times, you and your team will be disqualiffied. You have 1 hour for this test after one hour I will give you last question. You will now get sheets of paper, turn them just after I say start." When they all had papers he smirked. "Start!"

They all started to write test. Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata and surprisingly rock Lee were studying hard so they knew answers. Ino used mind transfer on Sakura after some time and remembered her answers, then she gave them to chouji also. Sasuke and Naji used their respective clan doujutsus, each in his own way. Neji saw through man right on sheet and Sasuke copied movements of pen from guy in front of him. Kankurou used his puppet to give answers to Temari and also to himself. Gaara used technique of his 3rd eye. Kiba and Shino gathered informations through their partners, Akamaru and bugs. Tenten used lot of mirrors to cheat but it worked in the end. Well and Naruto? He had some help from thousends years old fox in his body. Meanwhile Ibiki and chunins in room did send lot of teams outside after they saw them cheat.

The time passed, and it was rime for last questions.

"So before I give you last question, you can choose if you want it or not. Those will choose not to take 10th question will get 0 points and you and your team fails." As he said it ther were lot of whispers of ´who would choose not to get?´or ´of course I want it then´ so he continued. "However, those will choose to get it and will answer wrong will have never be able to become chunins again." That made even more of people quit. After 5 minutes from last raised hand he decided to go on. "You all passed!"  
After explanation from Ibiki about test, first 9 questions, tenth question and reasoning plus congratulation to all that passed.

After that wrecking ball broke the window and wall of building wand entered the classrom. One woman, wearing brown trench coat, mesh armor reaching to their tights, brown skirt and white stockings to her knees. She had dark gray hair and light gray eyes. She was pretty in the face and was showing of perfect body of trained adult kunoichi. Jumped off that wrecking ball threw 2 kunais to the wall to hold big poster with "Welcome in the 2nd part of the exam" text.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko and I am proctor of second part! … (interaction with Ibiki, talks about how many people passed etc.) … Meet me tommorow morning in training ground 44.

Dismissed!" She said and with that she dissapeared via shunshin. All genins started to leave the classrom as well.

Later when he found test of Uzumaki Naruto, there was something interesting writen on the bottom.

"You should check out think about one Konoha gein, named Yakushi Kabuto, he has pretty detailed info about every genin. Info that should not have noone else beside Hokage himself. I assume he is a spy."

"Hm will have to look onto that kit. Will find out if brat is right about him."

Next morning all teams that passed were gathered in front of training ground number 44.

"This training ground are is also called Forest of Death and you are going to find out why soon." Said Anko threateningly.

"Not that those ´warning´would scare me." Said Naruto with grin on his face .

Suddenly she threw a kunai, scratching his cheek, shunshining right behind him.

"Really so you can take this boy?" She said leaning to him.

"And more then that!" He said as she found her legs stack in some golden shining chains.

She licked his cheek then and swallowed his blood. "Hm, I like you brat, your blood is delicios!" Then she felt one of his chains is sneaking under her skirt and cutting her mildly on inner tight and backing of. Then she found his hand on that place, wiping blood with middle finger and softly touching her panties with his forefinger. Then he smelled his fingers and licked them swallowing blood as well leaving her in complete shock.

"Trust me when I say that yours is much better!" Needlessly to say, not only Anko was in shock, all genins were, all chunins around, and most of all Naruto´s friends. Girls were blushing and boys just tough he is dead. Then one of chain handed her fallen kunai.

"You have some serious balls brat. I might even look for you when you will walk out alive of this exam." Now girls were not the only ones that were blushing. Boys were also. I mean she looked hot, but most of all scary and yet he did what he did. And they did not even know about that little touch of finger and her sweet lips.

"All right maggott! Now you will be handed a scroll. One for each team. You can get Earth scroll or Heaven scroll, to pass that exam you need both of them. You have 5 days to obtain them and hand them over in the lookout tower in the middle of the forest. When you will get a scroll you will also get a number of gate you are startng from. Now there is around 70 of you, after that test I do not expect there to be even half of you. You know, aside from dangerous oversized animals in forest, there are teams that want your scrolls. And they can get it how they want. All that´s left for me to do, is to wish you all luck. Now come for your scrolls, one person from each team!"

After few minutes when Naruto had gotten heaven scroll he yelled to Sasuke, loud enough for everyone to hear that.

"Sasukee, we have this heaven scroll, told you that teme." He said wich caused many genin snicker and Sasuke and Sakura just sweatdropped. "Follow me!" He added as he started heading to their gate.

"What the hell dope? Why would you yell at me what scroll we have. Now everyone with earthscroll near us will go after us!" Said Sasuke as he caught to Naruto.

"As you said, teams with earth scroll will go after us so we do not have to go after them. Also they will underestimate us now thanks to it.

And he was quite right. Just few minutes after they have enter the forest, team of Rain ninja, with gas masks over their faces. Team 7 soon found out that they are not fighting real ones after they made illusions of them. Then Naruto touched the ground and lot of chains soon shot out of it 3 of them covered in blood. Soon there stood 3 nijas from rain, one with hurted shoulder holding it with other hand, next one has hole in tight on right leg and the last one had hole in his head.

"You will pay for that!" One of them shouted as they charged them.

Sasuke stood agains one of them. As he was charged, with right fist aimed straight for his face he grabbed the arm, used opponents speed and overthrow him, putting his arm under his leg efectivelly braking it right in the middle of biceps. Then he did stand up, pulled up his enemy then pushed him a bit and at last drop-kicked him to his chest making him go way back, piercing himself on the tree branch behind him, killing him.

Naruto was attacked in tha same way Sasuke was, so he dodged it, also used speed of enemy and kicked him to his stomach with his knee making his opponent fall over it, but that was not all Naruto spinned around grabbed head of his opponent with right hand and pushed it as strong as he could incrasing speed and power of impact of skill with rock underneath completely crushing the skull, creating splash of blood underneat it.

Pretty brutal kills on first sight but on the other, the death was fast and more or less painless. Ninja could only wish to die this way and not by death full of suffering and pain.

Ninja that Naruto killed was keeping Earth scroll in his jacket so Naruto took it. That was it fr them this time. They immediately took the way towards the tower and they made it first. As soon as they opened their scrolls and Iruka appeared and congratulated them, team of sand siblings arriwed to the tower as well. Now all that was left was to wait for almost full 5 days for the exam to finish. During those 5 days they relaxed, maximally read some scrolls and alse they were greeting their friends.

A.N.: Some review would be fine, also following or favourite makes and author feel happy :D


	6. Chapter 6

After 5 days, there was 21 people gathered in the tower. All of jounin-sesenseis, some medical team, some ANBU also were there and Hokage himself. Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen then expleined to genins that there is going to be preliminary round because too many of them passed the first two exam parts. He also offered a chance for everyone ro leave the exam if they did not feel like fighting, wich was heard and used only by Kabuto Yakushi. He was supposed to leave the tower and be escorted back to village. What he did not know was that Anko, Ibiki and 4 other ANBUs were waiting for him outside, to take him to IaT district to discover if he is or is not spy. But now it was pretty much obvious. He was doing the exams 4th time and he quit even before beginning of fighting? Well whoever is he working for, will be revealed.

After Kabuto´s forfeit, Hokage also explained the rules and those were, that there are no rules, that it will only be 1v1 fight and that opponents will be written on the big board above their heads.

Then the board flashed two names, Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado, and we all know how this ended up. Same went for Shino and Zaku, Dosu and Chouji, Ino and Sakura, Neji an Hinata, Kankurou and the other guy from Kabuto´s team, Tenten and Temari, Shikamaru and Kin, Gaara and Lee.

Last match was between Naruto and Kiba. Naruto knew what to expect from Kiba but Kiba knew almost nothing about Naruto. Uzumaki was clan near extinction, but Kiba´s was at full power, which got Naruto to advantage. Kiba even before Hayate, the proctor for this match, could start the match gave some pill to himself and to dog. From white Akamaru, there was brown one, this one looking more vicious then white one.

"Begin!" Yelled Hayate and dissapeared from the ring. Neji then used beast clone jutsu and threw some smoke bombs on the ground. Then there could be heard only "Fang over fang" and there were visible small tornadoes causing chaos and destruction to whatever was inside of the smoke screen. What people did not see is that Naruto had eyes closed so he can focus more on other senses and so far he dodged all attacks, Then there was heard yell of "Wind style: Pulsing sphere" as area of battleground cleared from fog. Kiba and Akamaru stopped their attack soon after and waited for Naruto´s move. Naruto crossed his fingers and created 5 clones surrounding Kiba and Akamaru with them. Then golden chains appeared from each of Naruto´s hands and put them around his fists few times and was going to use them as a boxer. When Kiba and Akamaru saw that, one of them tried to repeat the attack they did before. He charged one of Narutos. The Naruto that was charged just did punched the tornado right to the middle as strong as he could, making it blow into shadow, revealing Akamaru flying unconscisiously on the ground right to Kiba. Then Naruto and his clones went closer making circle smaller. Kiba charged one of them getting punched to the face, sending him flying to other punching him to the stomach and beating started. Few seconds later Kiba fell to the ground uncoscisious as well. Girls were thinking if Naruto was not too rough on him, after all they were friends, but Sasuke explained them why he did it.

"If Naruto would not do that and go easy on Kiba, he would punish him much more. He would actually tel him by it that he is not fit to be ninja." He said and everybody around understood that logic. They would probobly much more end on their opponent for underestimating them and not going all out versus them then getting a harsh beating. After all it will probably just help to Kiba, because he will realize that he needs to train more, which will make him better ninja, therefore harder to kill.

After that fight Hokage stepped down, and did let each of winners, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Dosu and Shikamaru to pick their numbers. Which will also pick them their opponent. Fights were supposed to go like that Uzumaki Naruto vs Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru vs Temari, Shino Aburame vs Kankuro and Gaaraa vs Sasuke. Dosu had lucky hand and he automatically passed 1st round going straight to second. He also announced that the exams will be in a month from now so they had time to regenerate and also to learn new tricks. After that they were dismissed.

On the next day, when Naruto was passing by hot-springs he noticed someone Kyuubi told him about. He was supposed to be amazing and strong ninja, he was one of the sannins and also he was student of 3rd Hokage and sensei of 4th Hokage. Also was supposed to be tehe strongest of 3 sannins. His name was Jiraiya. And yet so powerfull and strong ninja was found by 12 years old kid, peeping on women enjoying hot water in hot springs. He was currently on the tree nearby so he could see over the fence. Naruto silently creeped behind him, looked where Jiraiya was looking, and he had to admit that might really be something like addiction from peeping. Jiraiya still did not noticed him, fully focused on his ´research´.

"You have two options Ero-sannin. One you will go train me for chunin exams or I will use 1000 years of pain on you and you will land right in hot-springs getting you beating of your life.

So which one will it be?"

"Jeez, one cannot make his research without people still annoying him." Then he dissapeared in the puff os smoke and in his place was some wood. He used substitution. Then he hid behind the big falling tree looking behind himself if youn blond boy is still following him or not.

"What are you ding Ero-sannin?" Asked Naruto standing in front of Jiraiya looking at him. Jiraiya noticed Naruto got him, and pretty fast just by the way.

"You are one persistent brat, aren´t you. What´s your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage, ´ttebayo!"

´That is Minato´s brat. Actually he looks pretty much like him and Kushina combined. Well this can be interesting. Anyway it is the least I can do for brat.´ Ok Naruto, I will train you. Follow me on training ground, I wanna see how far you are.!

When they arriwed on training ground, Jiraiya made him walk on trees and water so he could see his chakra control. Then they practised taijutsu battle, in which Naruto did not surprise him, he was maximally one of the better genins, nothing special. That was atleast till he saw gravity seal on his neck. After finding out that he has it active on level 11, he paled. For such a young boy it was amazing that he could actually breath. Then there was a ninjutsu practise. Naruto showed him that he already managed to handle Fire style: Grand Fire ball on pretty high level, he also showed him that he is starting to handle lightening manipulation and then he showed him Wind style: Great Breakthrough, Pulsing Sphere, Wind blades, Whirlwind and Leaf storm.

Then he told him he has no genjutsu but told him that he knows some fuinjutsu which Jiraiya exected when he saw tattos of Gravity seals on every body part. He saw his caligraphy skill is pretty much perfect already he just needed knowledge of other seals so he could use them better. Getting knowing him and his skills took them one whole day of training. On another day Jiraiya decided that he might aswell make him a summoner of toads. It is true that he just got to know him a little bit, but kid was genius, he was also nice person and for Jesus Christ he was son of Yondaime and Red Habanero. And also his god son.

First try of Naruto´s summoning, small toad appeared, which surprised Jiraiya because he expected maximally tadpole. He also told him he will need more chakra so Naruto was trying all he could for one week.

" **Kit, you can use some of mine for that one. Did not want to tell you, but you have access to 5% of my chakra with or without my permission, you just have to take it and use it. Try it."**

´Thanks Furball.´

"Summoning Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto getting attention of Jiraiya who was just laying on the ground watching clouds, thinking about past, when great cloud of smoke appeared. When smoke was cleared in it´s place stood big red toad with pipe in mouth, big ninjato on belt and blue vest on body.

" **Why did you summon me pervert? What is the deal? And who are you, brat?"**

"Sorry for summoning you lord Gamabunta, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and Ero-sannin over there did let me sign contract for toads."

 **´Oh, so he is Minato´s boy. I might aswell give it a try.´** Were tought of big toad boss, Gamabunta. " **All right boy, to be able to summon me, Gamabunta and others, you have to be able to stay on my head for the rest of the day. Beleive me I wil ltry what I can to put you down. I do not want weakling on top of me."**

"It won´t stop me Dattebayo! Let´s do it!" Yelled Naruto, which made Gamabunta smirk. Then he jumped as far as he could, Naruto already holding onto his head. Gamabunta was jmpin to all the sides he could and Naruto was still on his back. Then Gamabutna jumped to water, swimming under it for 2 minutes, Naruto still was holding. Gamabunta tried indeed what he could to get him down but Naruto was knuclehead ninja and he certainly was not quiter also.

Day was at the end when Gamabunta stopped where he started, Jiraiya there waiting on his student, when the mighty voice said.

" **Ok, boy. Ya showed me that you are worthy. If you will need my help, do not hesitate to call me and I will be right by your side."** With that he dissapeared into smoke. Naruto then dropped to the ground exhausted. He was trying to summon him whole day which took lot of chakra, then he summoned him which took even more chakra and then he had to spent all of the chakra left to hold onto his back so he could pass a test.

The rest of the weak they were working on chakra control and Jiraiya also taught him jutsus with his hair, which were Hair shield and Hair needles. Also Naruto got to meet Gamakichi, Gamabunta´s son, heir to Mount Myoboku, his familiar once he grows up enough. Naruto did not see his friends, because he was training all his free time. There was something wrong about this sand chick Gaara. he needed to be ready for that.

Month was over, and it was time for 3rd part of exam. Exams were going to finish on big stadium, in front of civilians, shinobi and many important and rich people which could later on pick which village will they need to complete their mission. In the Kage booth were sitting 2 kages. Kazekage and Hokage. They both had their guards adn were waiting for battle to begin.

In the centre of the arena stood 8 genins and their proctor named Genma. Sasuke was missing, he was being trained by Kakashi for this part of exam because of battle with sanf genin. Genma then called participants of first battle to stay were they were and sent others to booth of participants. Their team members were allowed to acompany them in this booth as well. Which actually gathered all 9 of band, +three from team 9 and sand siblings. First match was Hyuga Neji facing Uzumaki Naruto.

When Naruto stood against Neji, with like 15 feet long distance between them, there could be heard lot of favoritism for Hyuga from cheering crowd. That got Neji to smirk.

"You can as well give up right now. It is your fate to loose that battle. We are both rookies of the year but I am the one with one year more experience. I also have perfect pair of eyes on my side. Everyone from crowd know, what will be the result." Neji said getting himself to Soft hand formation.

"Or you might as well grab that fucking dildo out of your eyes and stom mumbling destiny and fate bullshit all the time. I will tell you my destiny. My destiny is to fucking beat you so hard that you will fear to say one more word about fucking fate in front of me, then get chunin vest and eventually become the greatest ninja and Hokage ever. And how do I know it? Because I am the one creating my own destiny you stuck up jackass!" Said Naruto, silencing the crowd little bit as they did not expected such a rudeness and courage out of boy in front of prodigy of Hyuga.

"Well then, if both participants are ready," said Hayate and looked at each one of them, giving him nods from both, "Begin!"

Neji immediatelly charged Naruto with Hyuga´s fighting method. What surprised was that Naruto was actually able to cover all his strikes. That´s how fight was going for around 10 more minutes, after that Neji was pretty mad, he was not able to hit Naruto with classic strikes and he himself got few powerfull hits. He then got closer to Naruto and said.

"You are in my range! Juuken Hou:Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, 64 palms." Neji then started hitting much more rapidly, Naruto was able to block 18 hits, but damage was done anyway.

"I am pretty surprised you were actually able to block some of them, you should be proud on yourself. you are still just a failure! This match is over, proctor call the match!" Said Neji turning head to Genma. Howewer Naruto then stood up shakily.

"You really think that is all you need te stop me?" Asked Naruto, then he spread his legs little bit, made ram hand sign and focused. Neji activated his byakugan and was terrified when he saw how red chakra is reopening all his tenketsu points.

"Hari Jizoku!" Yelled Naruto as his hair hardened and started shooting needle like hairs on Neji.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten!" Yelled Neji back at Naruto, crowd was now completely silent. Both genins were showing of spectalur jutsus that are not genin level at all.

"You want to play it on speed ´destiny-boy´? Ok then, Gravity seal level 5!" Said Naruto, then he used chains in the same way as he did versus Kiba. Suddenly he dissapeard. He just vanished. When he appeared he was behind Neji and sooner then Neji could do something he tasted Naruto´s fist in the face. Then stomach, back, ribs, ribs, face, nose, knee, shoulder, stomach, chest… Neji was flying from side to side unable to predict Naruto´s movements. People on tribunes did not understand. The most surprised ones were Lee and Gai. Naruto´s speed was little bit better then Lee´s and he still did not released the seal completely. Who knows how fast and strong he is when he use it that way.

Neji could not stand that beating for too long. It lasted precisely 43 seconds. After that Naruto stopped. Neji had broken ribs, jaw and nose, bruises all over body. His face was messed up.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Proclaimed Genma shortly after Naruto stopped, letting Neji motionless on the ground. Crowd was silent for few seconds, when Sakura´s voice was first heard, cheering for her team mate. Soon after all others joined her. After few minutes they settled down again.

"Allright let´s move to 2nd match. Sabaku no Temari vs Shikamaru Nara"

Two of combatants went down from their booth as Naruto shunshined on their place.

"Wow, man that was NASTY. He had it coming anyway!" Sad Kiba clapping Naruto on his shoulder.

"Yeah Naruto, I have to admit you rocks!" Joined Ino.

"Naruto you were amazing. I knew you will win this match." Said Sakura and hugged Naruto. Naruto and Sakura grew to be really close friends. Since Sakura stopped being dumb fangirl she was much better person. Also the thing that Naruto never did let her to hit her for anything, he always blocked the attack.

"Winner Sabaku no Temari. Next match Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro."

"I forfeit!" Said Kankuro. Now that was something weird. Why would he forfeit the match after all he had been through in those exams. He basically gave up on becoming chunin. Something was wrong about that. For Naruto atleast.

"Ok then, winner is Shino Aburame and next match will be between Sabaku na Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke." Then Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in middle of the arena. Match was ready to begin.

(You all know how it will end up.)

After Sasuke piercing the sphere around Gaara made of sand chaos began. Genjutsu was casted putting many people in sleep. From crowd many shinobi of Suna and Oto stood up attacking Konoha´s shinobi. From the west big snakes were attacking the walls of village getting through. In Kage booth was chaos also as Kazekage attacked Sarutobi, revealing it is Orochimaru in place of Kazekage, moving major fight on the roof. That was also when Temari and Kankuro both took Gaara, running out of village to take care of hurt sister. Making Sasuke chase them.

"Shino follow me, Sakura, Ino try to wake up rest of shinobies that fell for genjutsu." With that Naruto started to follow Sasuke with Shino right behind him. When they finally chased him down he just killed last of 3 Sound shinobi anbushing him. After seeing Naruto and Shino on his tail, Sasuke actually smirked. He was glad he had back up. He allready used some chakra, now he would have to face also siblings of Gaara and he did not know if he would be able to handle it. They started chasing sand siblings together wordlessly. After few minutes there was Kankuro standing on one of the tree branches.

"You 2 continue. I will take care of this one."

"Are you sure Shino?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to fight each other anyway." After that Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They were running 20 more minutes when they finally caught them.

"Sasuke, take care of the blond, I will handle redhead."

"What? No way, I want to finish my fight with her." Said Sasuke looking on Gaara, who was just standing, holding her bleeding shoulder with insane grimace on face.

"You do not understand Sasuke. She is jinchuuriki of Shukaku, therefore I am more suited to fight her, besides the blonde one is wind user and you are better with fire style then I am, you have adventage." Reasoned Naruto.

"Why are you suited better to face jinchuuriki?"

"Because I am one. I have Kyuubi sealed in my body. Now go! I will tell you details after that."

After that, Sasuke left to fight Temari, moving the fight away from Naruto and Gaara.


End file.
